Spirit of a Master, Courage of a Huana
by PikaCheeka
Summary: This is exactly what happened that fateful night before the Pokemon League when Ash ran out into the dark stadium. Very minor Ash and Misty romance


Spirit of a Master, Courage of a Huanu, and Love of a Pikachu by PikaCheeka

****

Ash- It was the night before the Pokemon League. The night before the big battle. The night before the greatest day of my life…or the worst day. I had been waiting all my life, but now I was just plain scared. What if I lost? What if Pikachu was seriously hurt? What if some one else was seriously hurt? What if some-one was killed??? But that was just silly, I mean, very few Pokemon actually die in battle, and that happens because they don't know when to quit. Just like Pikachu.

I looked over at Misty and Brock, snoring softly, oblivious to me, lying awake. I wish I could be like that. Even Gary was snoring, a little loud, too. Everyone but me, I was scared. I shouldn't be in it if I was this scared. 

I hopped out of bed, upsetting Pikachu. "Pika?"

"Shhh…." I whispered loudly, so he would understand. He turned over and was soon asleep again.

I grabbed my hat and jacket and put them on. As usually, I didn't button my jacket. Then I looked around the room real quick to make sure nobody was watching, then left the building. I had one destination in mind. The Stadium.

****

Misty- I was awake, but I was pretended to be asleep. For the first time in my life, I was a little glad I wasn't entering the Pokemon League. I mean, Ash was a lot braver then me, and he was going insane from worry. But what surprised me that night was that he looked wide-awake. I only got one glimpse of him before he turned his head toward me, but I could tell that he was real worried. 

Then he had gotten up. I hid my face behind Togepi and watched. He was talking to Pikachu. Then he had grabbed his jacket and hat. He didn't take Pikachu with him, so he couldn't be leaving. And if he was, I would have to stop him.

When he walked by me, I could see the worried look on his face, so un-Ash-like. His hand brushed my bed, but he never noticed, and if he did, he had ignored it.

"I think he's scared." I whispered to no-one.

He was gone. He had sneaked through the door. I sat up and stared after him. What should I do? Was he sick? Did he need someone? Was he mad? I could only do one thing. I hopped out of bed, wincing when the sleeping Togepi rolled onto the floor with a thud. I knew he was fine, but what if someone saw me? I picked him up and placed him gently on my bed, wondering briefly what his attacks and evolution were. Maybe he was just a baby Chansey. 

My shoes were right by my bed, and I slipped them on. I also grabbed my suspenders. Then I too, headed for the door.

****

Ash- It was so quiet as I entered the stadium. There was a faint sound of Venonats, somewhere out in the night. But that didn't really matter. What mattered was that this is where I would battle tomorrow. For the great battle. "Now here's Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu!" the announcer blared. I jerked awake, there was no one, I had imagined it. Actually, I knew I had, I had whispered them, and it was just…strange. I had never heard those words before. "Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master!" I said a little louder. They sounded familiar, but now took on a new meaning. A frightening meaning.

I got to the center of the stadium. Here was where I was meant to be. I guess. If your father were a great master, or at least a great trainer, you would usually be too. But my father was gone now, last I heard, he had failed miserably, and was never seen since. Not even my mother was, she barely even knew what a Charmander was! A cute little lizard, ha! I found myself angry and sad, like the situation.

I looked up, and gasped. For as long as I'll live, I'll always remember this night. I just know it. 

There, in the sky, was something beautiful. Something I would probably never see again. It was that Pokemon that I had seen once before, that anyone had seen before, in fact.

****

Misty- I was outside. It was surprisingly cool for a late summer night. But I ignored it, I had to find Ash! I hopped off the step and walked around, searching. It didn't take me long. He was in the stadium. The very center, with his head bowed. I could hear him mumbling, but I couldn't make it out. I was tempted to run up to him, but my feet were rooted to the ground. I could tell what he was thinking. A little, the same thing I was thinking.

****

Ash- It was that bird. That fourth mythical bird that I had seen first when Pikachu had saved my life…and I his. He was flying up into the stars. I watched in awe. It's golden feathers sprinkling faint dust, miles away. And I remembered.

Swearing my oath to becoming a Pokemon master

Getting Pikachu

Meeting Misty and Brock

Battling Team Rocket

Collecting badges

Losing Butterfree

Almost losing Pikachu

Pikachu leaping into my arms, saying we'd be together forever

Dancing with Misty

Raising a rude Charizard

Gary

More badges

Carrying the flame of Moltres

It all came back to me in a rush… _I hereby declare to the Pokemon of the world, I will be the greatest pokemon trainer, the greatest Pokemon Master, of all time!…I'll save you Pikachu…I'm going to capture and defeat you all, you here me? Come and Get ME!!!!… _I raised my head, I could become a Pokemon Master! I could! I've been through so much, and I was almost there. Pokemon Master!

****

Misty- I was remembering all Ash and I had been through. It was a lot. A little over a year. 

Dancing with Ash

Fighting Ash

Following Ash

Helping Ash

He helping me

It was strange, all I could think of was how nice he was to me, even when I act like a brat. I had to help him. I looked over at him, he was staring up at the sky now. Staring at something that wasn't there. "I love you, Ash…" I whispered into the night. I don't know if he heard me, but I think he did.

****

Ash- I watched the bird fade into nothing. I blinked, how could it? Then I looked closer, straining my eyes. It was there, in the form of a star. Then I felt it, a wave of love and hope, like I felt the first time I had seen it. Or maybe it was Pikachu. My Pikachu. I loved him, and I had to become a pokemon Master for him. And Misty. The red-haired girl ran into my mind. But I ignored her, after smiling. I could almost sense her presence. I whirled around.

****

Misty- He turned around, slowly, as if he wanted to give me time to run. Did he? Did he know I was there? I gasped and ran into the sleeping area. Stumbling to my bed, I struggled with my shoes. One was tied into a knot. "Crap! Untie!" in my anger, I yanked it off and flung it. It landed on Ash's pillow.

****

Ash- There was nothing. So I turned back. I looked at where the bird had been. "Thank you." I said aloud. I could have sworn that the star winked at me. "I can be a Pokemon Master!" then I turned back toward the motel.

****

Misty- It was too late, he was coming, I could hear his footsteps. He wasn't so quiet anymore, and yet, there was a new lightness to his step. Like he was no longer upset. But I had to get my shoe.

****

Ash- "Thank you, Pikachu!" I scooped up my little friend. 

"Pikacha, pi??" he asked questionably.

"What do you mean, 'What did I do?' " I was stunned. Then I saw the sneaker. It was on my pillow. How dare anyone throw a shoe on the pillow of a future Pokemon Master! Probably Gary. Then I looked closer. It was Misty's shoe. 

****

Misty- He tossed the shoe back to me, smiling slyly. He now knew that I had followed him. But the thing that I liked, was that he didn't seem to mind.

****

Ash- I smiled. I had great friends and great Pokemon. I was going to become a Pokemon Master. I had waited all my life to be one. But now I know, that I can always wait a little bit more.

~~The End~~

Author's note*- This is taking place during the time Ash was outside during the episode, "All Fired Up" because of the huge gap there. It is also my first Ash and Misty romance story, and probably my last. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
